El misterio de la leche
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: La curiosidad de Rin por saber por que su hermanito come del pecho de su madre, puede costarle muy caro a Sesshomaru.


¡Hola mi gente bella! Hoy les traigo este pequeño escrito, muy gracioso he de destacar XD y antes que nada, he de mencionar, que para escribir este OS me base en el one shot «Lactancia» de la ficker sonrais777 quien pertenece al fandom de Ladybug, aunque yo no leo fics de esa serie, debo decir que toparme con ése fic, fue… Gratificante ya que me inspiró para hacer este OS, así que gran parte del crédito es para ella, ahora, les dejo que sigan con su lectura :3

El misterio de la leche

Kagome se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito, con su pequeño bebé de unos meses de nacido, Kenta, en sus brazos. La azabache lo arrullaba con suavidad mientras los grandes y dorados ojos infantiles la miraban con inocente adoración.

De pronto, el pequeñito hizo un puchero arrugando su frente y entrecerrando sus ojitos, advirtiendo a la fémina, que empezaría a llorar. Dicho y hecho, el llanto de Kenta se escuchó en toda la sala, haciendo sobresaltar a su hija de ochos años que se hallaba recostada en el piso, dibujando. Rin se levantó viendo con curiosidad como su madre sacaba uno de sus pechos y a su hermanito sorber de ellos la leche.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo al respecto para saciar su curiosidad digna de una niña de su edad, llegó su padre con su merienda, unas galletas y su vasito de leche, y para su mamá un pedazo de tarta. Tomando con hambre su merienda, lanzó su pregunta:

–Mamá.– llamó Rin.– ¿Por qué Kenta come de tu pecho? –Kagome se quedo pensando en una respuesta sencilla para su pequeña.

–Bueno, las mamás tenemos leche en los pechos y los bebés solo toman leche de allí. –Dijo, felicitándose mentalmente por su ingenio.

– ¿Y no puede tomar leche de caja como yo? –volvió a preguntar, recordando que siempre en la escuela, sus padres ponían un cartón de leche para acompañar su desayuno.

–Rin.– Llamó Sesshomaru, bajó un poco la cabeza para estar cara a cara con su hija.– La leche de mamá ayuda a que tu hermanito crezca y la leche que tu tomas no es para bebés como él.

–Oh. –exclamó con sorpresa, viendo como Kenta seguía alimentándose.

–Pero cuando eras más pequeña tú también tomabas del pecho de mamá.

– ¿En serio? –En realidad no se imaginaba comiendo del pecho de su mamá.

–Sí, y comías mucho.

– ¿Tu sabes mucho del tema, papi?

–Claro, además también son de papá.

–Sesshomaru...– el peliplata dio una pequeña y divertida sonrisa a su esposa, captando el tono de amenaza en su voz, a excepción de Rin que sentía más curiosidad que antes.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? ¿No son los pechos de mamá para bebés? –Sesshomaru pensó con detenimiento la pregunta lanzada.

–Papá prepara los pechos de mamá para ustedes. –sabía, estaba tocando terreno peligroso, pero ignoró la asesina mirada de su mujer.

-¡Waaa! ¡Papá pone leche en mamá!

–Y mucha. –dijo con arrogancia.

– ¡Sesshomaru Taisho!– grito la de celestes ojos, asustando al bebé que soltó abruptamente el pecho materno.

Kenta comenzó a llorar, molesto por haber sido interrumpido de su comida y quizás para evitar que matarán a su padre.

Sesshomaru conocía bien esa mirada que su mujer le estaba dando en ese momento, decía claramente «Esta me la pagarás» Y eso significaba también, nada de leche para él por un laaargo tiempo.

Omake

–Papi… – llamó tímidamente Rin, luego de unos minutos, en los cuales Kagome mandaba miradas enojadas a Sesshomaru, mientras calmaba a Kenta.

– ¿Que pasa, Rin? –preguntó el platinado a su hija, luego de apaciguar a su esposa prometiéndole su postre favorito.

– ¿Solo los esposos ponen leche en los pechos de sus esposas? ¿Para alimentar a sus hijos? –la pregunta sonaba realmente seria.

Sesshomaru únicamente asintió, curioso por saber el por que de esa duda. Entonces Rin cambió su seria expresión por una realmente feliz.

– ¿¡Entonces Kohaku pondrá leche en mis pechos para nuestros hijos!? ¡Que emoción! –exclamó con los ojos llenos de ilusión. Kagome casi se echó al suelo de la risa por la horrorizada expresión de su marido.

Con voz sombría, preguntó: –¿,Y por qué quieres que Kohaku haga eso?

–Por que ya le dije que quería casarme con él y tener muchos hijos. –respondió alegre y mostró su dibujo que resultó ser un diseño propio de una tarjeta de invitación matrimonial.

Sesshomaru supo que debía mantener bien vigilado a ese muchachito… Y comprar un cinturón de castidad para su hija.

Por otro lado Kagome siguió riendo, sabiendo que eso era el dulce karma de Kami.

* * *

Disculpen los horrores ortográficos, mi beta no se encuentra en este momento, por lo que más tarde lo editare para ustedes ;3


End file.
